


Who's Sorry Now?

by Missy



Category: The Runaways (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Romance, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherie comes to Joan's concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Sorry Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: The Runaways (movie), Joan/Cherie, reunion, apology, leather. Thanks to Amber for beta!

When she’s backstage she can remember what it was like too well; the temptation’s damn strong, even though Joan runs a tight ship. The backstage passes had arrived posthaste, with that typical Joanie-level command. Jokes and small talk lead to warm banter backstage. They end up back at a motel, dry-humping in leather pants. Somehow someone gets a hand between the leather and the lace and strums.

Their clits throb in perfect harmony, a cacophony of beauty and joy. It happens again in the motel shower, thighs slippery and eager in the spray, lips parted in eager cries.

“I’m sorry for being an ass to you in Japan,” Joan mutters against Cherie’s ribcage.

“I’m sorry for being too drunk off my ass to know a good thing when I saw it.”

“Hey,” she snorted, “We were all out of it. Want a ginger ale?”

“Yeah,” Cherie sighs. And she watches Joan walk away nude, her eyes focused in tight on her ass. She’s been thinking of sculptures lately. Maybe some day she’ll carve some curves of her own, curves that look just like Joan’s.


End file.
